The present invention relates to a lighting device with emergency illumination function and, more particularly, to a lighting device that can provide normal illumination and emergency illumination as well as serve as a flashlight.
Ordinary lights and table lamps must be supplied with regular power supply. Emergency lights are used in cases of interruption or off line of electricity. Specifically, the batteries of the emergency lights are charged in normal conditions and are activated to provide illumination for emergency use. Namely, the emergency lights do not provide the illumination function, whereas ordinary lights can not be used in emergency. Thus, both of the ordinary lights and emergency lights are used in houses and offices, failing to provide a beautiful environment while increasing the costs.